WHAT NOT TO DO AND OTHER RANDOM STUFF:AMUTO FANFIC
by XxShugoCharaCafexX
Summary: DON'T: Don't make Amu have a huge boob. Don't give Ikuto a giant boob either.


** WHAT NOT TO DO AND OTHER RANDOM STUFF: AMUTO FANFIC**

**WHAT NOT TO DO**

**1. DON'T: Don't make Amu and Ikuto fall in love too fast**

**Example:** Ikuto who was a guy who was like, walking down the street saw a girl in a store who was buying a baby. His eyes became a heart and went to kiss her and she kissed back. The end.

But seriously, don't make them fall in love the moment they see each other.

**Reason: **I'm sure that Ikuto and Amu won't fall for each other that quickly.

**Added Note:** I wuv Ikuto 3

**2. DON'T: Don't make Ikuto the playboy and Amu's the new girl, who becomes his new target.**

**Example:** There was a girl named Amu who transferred to a school and there was a boy named Ikuto who was a playboy. Ikuto saw a girl with a pink hair and said to the principal, "She's my new target!MEOW!" and then he jumped out the window to start harrasing her.

**Reason:**There is so many stories like that, and the idea is just not new or original and it gets really boring.

**Added Note:** Amu actually looked a little like a fish and was carrying a giant yarn.

**3. DON'T: Don't spell their names wrong-PLEASE!**

**Example:** Iktuo hugged aum and then mau hugged Kiuto back and they hugged each other, not really sure how to spell their names.

**Reason: **Sometimes I come across Iktuo, aum, Utua, Kushikushi, Yay, and really weirdly spelled names. I'm like, who the heck are they? New characters?

**Added Note:** I know, I do it sometimes too, sorry Iktou!

**4. DON'T: Don't make Amu have a huge boob.**

**Example: **Ikuto watched as Amu walked down the hallway, and he noticed that her boob looked like it was MUEL sized. (Mega Ultra Extra Large)

**Reason: **It's getting so tiring and it feels like that the only reason Ikuto likes her is because of her boob!

**Added Note:** Don't give Ikuto a giant boob either.

**5. DON'T: Don't leave Amu alone because her parents didn't feel like inviting her.**

**Example: **Dear Amu,

Mommy and Daddy took Ami to Hawaii but we didn't tell you that we were going to Hawaii because we didn't feel like getting you a ticket. Also we didn't tell you ahead of time so you have time to ask a friend if you can stay there for few days. Oh, by few days I mean like, uh, few weeks because, you know, we need to be away for the author to have a reason that Ikuto can be alone with you. So like, bye!

**Reason:** I know that her parents trust her and thinks she's mature enough, but I seriously doubt that they are going to leave without telling her and especially for so long.

**Added Note: **Amu is scared of thunder, which actually sounds like stomach grumbling, which means she is scared of being hungry, which means she must eat food, which means she is human and she is not so perfect that she can go a day without eating or she can go a day without visiting the bathroom. That had nothing to do with this DON'T, but I don't really care...

**6. DON'T: Don't make Amu and Ikuto roomates.**

**Example:** Amu started attending a special school where they were allowed to let boys and girls room together. Amu was coincidentally in a dorm with a guy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**Reason: **I don't know if you know this but-IT'S ILLEGAL! And this idea is also old and unoriginal.

**Added Note:** Especially don't make her get a dorm where there's like Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, Tadase, and almost every boy you can think of.

**TIPS**

**1.** Be sure not to go from Amu went to dress, amu went to bed, to I dreamed a dream that she was floating. I felt good since I was floating. She woke up and found out that I was actually dreaming. She was dissapointed.

Double check so you don't accidently switch I with she or I with he.

**2. **If you are going to beg for reviews, do it at the bottom because it's near the review button.

**3.** This is a life lesson that doesn't really tie with an Amuto story, but it might come up. It usually happenes in a classroom or so but...NEVER EVER SAY "Can I borrow a piece of paper?" Because, you know what? You said BORROW. So after you use it you have to give it back!

**4.** Mary-Sue is okay, but perfect Mary-Sue is an absolute no-no! Don't make a new girl who comes to moves in when Amu moves out that has the perfect body figure with the perfect voice who can read minds, fly, and become invisible and can shape shift into whatever form, who is actually the daughter of a rich person and is super smart.

**QUESTIONS**

**1. **Is Tadase gay?

No, he is not but if you think he is, you are welcome to pair him off Gayward Cullen.

**2.** Is Ikuto a rapist?

*smirks* Well, something's bound to happen as Amu and Ikuto gets older and if Ikuto keep giving her secret night visits...

**3.** Is Tadase a girl?

No, but you can always give him a sex change.

**4.** Is Ikuto a girl?

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THERE IS NO ****ING WAY! HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE ABS? THAT FACE? THAT IS MOST DEFINATELY A GUY!

How do you know HE didn't get a sex change?

That means Utau is actually a lesbo.

**RANDOM STUFF THAT I FEEL LIKE TELLING YOU**

**1.** Everyone who liked Nadeshiko was mental scarred. (By liked, I mean guys who was really in love with like how girls are in love with Ikuto)

**2. **Peach-Pit is so confused about who Amu should end up with.

**3.** It was really...REALLY...wrong for Nagihiko to invite Amu to a sleepover while he was dressed as Nadeshiko.


End file.
